To Boldly Go
by Musical Jedi
Summary: A young cadet named Rey joins the crew of the Enterprise, even though she's not from any Federation planet. Then she discovers that she's different from all of the other crew members that she works with. How will this affect her life and relationships? Why does she have this power and how will she use it? Can she resist the call to the Dark Side? Post Beyond.
1. Chapter 1

"Attention!"

The sharp military voice called the cadet graduates. All 20 of them stood at perfect attention, barely breathing. Kirk and Spock wanted to choose five of them for more crewmembers to add to the new Enterprise. These 20 cadet graduates were the best in their year, and had been selected to be chosen by the captain of the Enterprise. Kirk examined the cadets with Spock hovering behind, ready to give logical advice whenever it was needed, or at least whenever he _thought_ it was needed. Kirk carefully chose four out of five cadets, and was now trying to choose the fifth. The new Enterprise had a new position to fill aboard the bridge, so now he needed to narrow down his choices.

"Alright, cadets, if you're trained in advanced radar operation, step forward."

Six cadets stepped forward in unison.

"The rest of you are dismissed." Kirk told them.

Now he had to choose the fifth. Five of these six were men, two of them being alien and the other three were human. The sixth was a human girl, she looked like she was only about eighteen. Kirk began in order, with the men first and the girl last.

"What's your name, cadet?"

"Rey, sir." She had a British accent.

"What's your last name?"

"I don't have one, sir."

"Alright," he said, trying to find her name on his PADD. He found her. Spock stood over his shoulder, reading her profile. He turned around, and Kirk followed. He knew his friend had something to say.

"Captain, I do not believe she is a logical choice. She is not from a Federation planet, and aside from that, she is only nineteen years of age."

"I know all this. But I have a good feeling about her."

"Captain, I still must warn you that your feelings may be wrong. Cadet Kinton is the logical choice."

"Warn me all you want. I think she's the radar operator for my ship."

Kirk turned back to her.

"Rey, it looks like you've been stationed aboard the Enterprise. The rest of you: dismissed."

Rey's face lit up.

"Thank you, sir!" She said, with a big smile on her face. The cadets were given uniforms, Rey's being yellow, since she would work aboard the bridge. The group then went to the Enterprise, which they boarded. This time the Enterprise was christened and sent off with as much pomp and circumstance that Starfleet could muster. The crewmembers boarded the Enterprise, each going to their positions in the ship. Rey followed Kirk to a lift which they both boarded. He spoke to the young, nervous cadet.

"You excited?"

This caught her by surprise. She didn't expect the captain to speak to her, but she was happy to talk to him.

"Yes, sir. I heard of all the things the old Enterprise did with you in command, and I am excited to be a part of it. And, also, it's a pleasure to meet you sir, and to be under your command!"

"Really?" He asked, sounding amazed.

"Yes, I've heard all about you and it's amazing to meet you in person!"

Kirk chuckled. "I didn't know I was famous!"

"Yes, sir, very much so." She smiled.

Kirk smiled too. Just then the lift door opened. The two stepped off the lift and onto the bridge, each taking their assigned seats. Rey's was beside Lieutenant Uhura, another crewmember that she had heard a lot about. As Rey sat down, Uhura smiled at her.

"What's your name?"

"Ensign Rey. You're Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Yeah, that's me. Welcome to the Enterprise!"

Rey smiled. "Thank you."

She looked around the bridge, recognizing many faces. Then the captain spoke. He had turned on the shipwide broadcasting communicator, then began.

"Crew of the Enterprise, this is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Starfleet's prized ship. Once again we will begin our five-year mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life, and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before."

With these words the captain turned off the comm and spoke to the bridge crew.

"Bridge crew, prepare for takeoff," he said with a smile.

"Navigation ready, Keptin." Chekhov told the captain.

"Helmsman ready, Captain." Sulu said.

"Communications ready, Captain." Uhura said.

"Radar ready, Captain." Rey said.

The entire bridge reverberated with such calls, then Kirk gave an order.

"Lieutenant Chekhov, get us outta here."

"Yes sir." Chekhov replied, turning to his panel. He tapped a few buttons and the ship began to take off. Once they were clear, Sulu got them into warp speed. They had, once again, began their mission.

* * *

The rest of the day went perfectly. That night, most of the crew's shifts were over and all of them were then headed to their quarters for the night. Rey was on the way to her quarters when she heard someone running. She looked behind and it was the navigator, Lieutenant Chekhov.

"Ensign!" He called.

She turned toward him as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I-uh- I just wanted to tell you, congratulations on getting aboard ze Enterprise."

"Oh, thanks."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get out in space and start exploring." She smiled.

So did he. "You work ze radar, right?"

"Yeah. And you fly the ship?"

"Da. Oh, by ze way, I'm Chekhov, Pavel Andr- I mean Pavel. Pavel Chekhov."

She smiled. "I'm Rey."

"Well, I hef to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled, turned, and jogged off. Rey giggled a bit and turned back and went to her quarters, and decided she kinda liked this Russian kid, who she decided was not much older than her.

 _A/N: Yay! I'M WRITING AGAIN! Hopefully this story will be long and good and stuff. Random thought: You gotta love Chekhov's accent XD_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the Enterprise was launched, Rey noticed a slightly unnerving sight: blips on the radar. She spoke up.

"Captain, there are several small blips on the radar and one large one. I don't know what they are sir, but they're not asteroids."

He responded with a command: to Chekhov. "Lieutenant Chekhov, get us out of-" Just then an alert sounded. They were about to hit something. Chekhov pulled them out of warp while the captain was speaking. Kirk looked through the viewscreen. Several small fighters were before them. Behind the fighters was a huge, triangularly shaped cruiser, none of which Kirk, or any of the crewmembers, had seen before.

"What are those?!" Kirk demanded.

Rey turned her seat around and looked out of the viewscreen. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. She was terrified.

"Sir, those are TIE fighters and a Star Destroyer. Th-they're from my galaxy."

"Friendly?" Kirk asked.

"I'm afraid not sir. But they shouldn't be out this far!"

"Red alert! Shields up!"The alarm started wailing throughout the ship, and red lights came on in the bridge.

"Fire at will, Sulu!" Kirk called.

"Yes sir. Firing proton torpedoes." Sulu replied.

The proton torpedo flew toward the TIEs, and when it exploded it took out a few of them.

"Everybody buckle up." Kirk commanded. Everyone slapped the button to buckle them up, except Sulu, who kept firing and didn't have time to hit the button.

"Captain! I'm picking up something else on the radar. Possibly another Star Destroyer." said the ensign, as she tried _not_ to sound incredibly nervous.

Sulu continued firing the phasers. When the second Star Destroyer came out of lightspeed, it came out right under the Enterprise, scraping the bottom. Everyone jolted forward as the horrible sound of metal scraping metal messed with everyone's eardrums. The second destroyer deployed many more TIEs, and Sulu kept on firing. One was flying towards them, firing its green lasers incessantly. Sulu nailed it, but only part of it exploded. The rest of the fighter was carried forward by momentum and slammed into the Enterprise. It knocked Sulu forward and his head hit his console, knocking him unconscious. He was taken to the medical bay.

"Chekhov, take his position. We need weapons now more than navigation."

"Yes, Keptin." Chekhov did as he was told.

Kirk then turned on the shipwide comm.

"I need the backup navigator, now!"

The backup navigator responded.

"Sir, I'm on Deck 29! I could never make it, sir!"

Kirk turned back to his bridge.

"Well, does anyone happen to have navigation training on the bridge?"

Rey glanced at Uhura with a worried look.

"Rey, if you have something to tell the captain, speak up!" she said in a hushed tone.

Rey nodded.

"Captain, I do."

"Get up here then."

"Yes, sir."

Rey did as she was told. She sat in the navigator's chair. Chekhov glanced over and nodded in recognition. The Enterprise continued firing until all the TIEs were gone, then they tried the destroyers. Chekhov fired a torpedo.

"Keptin, ze torpedoes aren't penetrating! Zeir shields are up!"

"Keep firing, Chekhov."

"Sir, I have an idea." It was like... like something had given her this idea...

"Permission to follow through?"

"Permission granted."

Rey smiled slyly. "Hang on, sir."

The two destroyers came at an angle , making a triangle shape with the Enterprise at the front.

"Chekhov, fire at the bridge That's the part at the very top."

"Wery top.. Alright." He froze. "You realize zey hef zeir sheilds up, right?"

"Yes. It's part of my plan." She glanced at him with that same sly smile. He looked back at the screen. Rey flew around so that the Enterprise was still at the top of the 'triangle', but the front of the Enterprise was facing the fronts of the destroyers.

"Uhura, jam their signals." Rey ordered.

Uhura looked at Rey as she spoke, then nodded and turned back around. Then she did as told.

"Rey, what are you doing?" asked the captain.

"You'll see, sir."

Kirk nodded. Torpedo fire enveloped the bridges of the destroyers. Rey turned the ship back around and flew away from the destroyers, who followed. Chekhov continued to bombard them with torpedoes. The destroyers continued flying toward the Enterprise. Then it dawned on the captain what Rey was doing, and he leaned back in his chair and smiled. The destroyers kept coming, until finally the ships slammed into each other. A huge explosion ensued. Rey got them into warp as the explosion came toward them, then leaned back in her chair and sighed of relief. Everyone started clapping and cheering. She then got up and went back to her assigned seat. Uhura looked at her and smiled.

"Good job."

"Thanks." Rey smiled and wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead.

"Rey, I think your actions today have earned you a promotion," he paused for a brief moment, " Lieutenant."

Rey's face lit up. "Thank you, sir!"

"Then good job, lieutenant." Uhura reiterated with a smile.

Rey smiled back.

* * *

Later that day, when her shift was over, she headed home. Again, Chekhov caught up with her.

"Hey, Rey, great flying back zere. I would never hef thought of doing what you did."

She smiled.

"Thanks. I'm usually not great at coming up with a good plan in a short amount of time, but-ah, never mind."

"But what?" he prodded.

"It was like-almost like if something was telling me what to do. If some...force...was telling me what to do. As if it was controlling me. I don't know. It's hard to explain. And that was a horrible attempt." She giggled a bit as she said the last sentence. He smiled back. He _was_ confused.

"Well I'll just take your word for it. But what could give you an idea like that?"

"I don't know..it's probably just a good idea I had.." But she wasn't convinced of this herself.

"Well, there are a lot of really weird phenomena in space..wow, zat was a big word."

She laughed, and he laughed too.

"Well I hef to go. Anyway, see you tomorrow. By ze way, good job on getting a promotion."

"Okay, and thanks." She said, smiling.

The curly-haired Russian smiled back, then turned and ran off to his quarters. She kept walking to hers, thinking about today's events. _What_ was _that? What kind of weird space thing could give me an idea?_ Her word kept coming back to her... _force.._ She shrugged it off, but that word stayed in her mind.

 _A/N: I bet you guys know what it was that helped her out.. XD Anyways, these chapters are super long, at least compared to what my first story was...Those chapters averaged at like 400 words and so far these average at like 1,000 something! Wow..._

 _PS. Can you tell I like to put dot dot dot after stuff... (hehe did it again XD)_


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were peaceful, until Rey noticed something on her radar.

"Captain, I'm picking up several blips on my radar. Possibly asteroids."

"Alright, take us out of warp, Mister Chekov."

"Yes, Keptin."

The ship slipped out of warp and into an asteroid field. The asteroids formed a thick haze, one which was very hard to see through.

"Mister Chekov, redirect our course."

"Yes Keptin."

"Wait. I think there's something else here. A planet. Cancel that order."

Chekov shrugged. "Yes Keptin"

"Fly us in closer."

"Yes, Keptin." He smiled, realizing that he said the _exact_ same thing four times in a row in the course of about thirty seconds.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Uhura informed him.

"On screen."

The screen showed a blue humanoid alien with a maze of white markings on his face. He had black eyes and shoulder length, unruly brown hair.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

"Captain James T. Kirk, I am Miliki'ari'rakr, chief of the Kim'iri. You are Federation, correct?" The alien spoke with a strange accent that no one recognized. It was clear that the alien wasn't all too familiar with Standard.

"Yes, we are, Miliki'ari'rakr," Kirk said the name with some difficulty. "what do you need?"

"We made deal with Federation. They gave us ship as gift and now ship is damaged. We cannot fix ship. But you are Federation. You can fix ship. Come down, help us."

"Alright, I'll send an away team. We'll be there in about ten minutes. Enterprise out."

The image of the alien disappeared, and now space could be seen on the screen, as usual. Kirk began to gather an away team.

"Scotty, I need you for my away team. There's a federation ship down there that needs repair." Kirk could hear something going on in the background, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I'm sorry sir! I canna' make it. There's-" Kirk heard something fall. "There's a problem that needs my immediate attention. You could send Lieutenant Chekov, sir!" The comm cut abruptly off, and Kirk was left to send someone a bit less experienced. He huffed.  
"Well, Chekov, it looks like you're going instead. Go get ready."

"Yes, Keptin." Chekov got out of his seat and ran out of the bridge to do as the captain said. Kirk then continued, "Spock, I'll need you as well."

"Yes, Captain." Spock left the bridge in his usual collected fashion, walking with his hands fastened behind his back and that bland expression on his face.

Kirk turned on his comm. "Bones, you're needed for the away team. Get what you need; meet us at the transporter room. "

There was a moment's pause. "Yes, sir."

Kirk then addressed his bridge. "Anyone have advanced hand-to-hand combat training?"

Rey's hand flew up, a moment before Sulu's. "I do, sir."

"Alright, get what you need, then meet us at the transporter room."

"Yes, sir." Rey got up walked onto the lift.

Kirk's comm beeped. "Sir, one of my engineers, Morrison, wants to go with you. Can he, sir?" Scotty asked.  
"Sure. Meet at the transporter room."

"Yes sir!"another voice responded.

Kirk then left to go to the transporter himself. When he arrived, he saw his away team in the transporter room. Chekov, Spock, Rey, Bones, and Morrison all had holsters with phasers. Spock also had a tricorder, and Bones had a small crossbody bag with a few medical supplies. Kirk then noticed that Rey had a leather strap going from her right shoulder to her left hip. He looked at the top of the strap and noticed a black metal staff.

"What's that?" he asked the lieutenant.

"This?" she said, pointing to her staff. "This is what helped me defend myself on my homeworld. I took a little course with it at the Academy as well."

"Nice," Kirk said.

He continued, now addressing the team. "Alright, everybody ready?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone said in unison.

"Then let's go."

All the members of the away team stood on a spot on the transporter. Then while everyone was getting in position, Chekov spoke to Rey, who was on the spot beside his own.

"You ever been beamed somewhere?"

"No. Have you?"

"Da. It's not _zat_ bad, don't worry." He smiled and looked forward. She kept looking at him for a moment before looking at the floor under him with her eyes, then completely looked forward. The captain then gave the command.

"Energize."

"Yes, sir." The operator obeyed.

The rings around the transporter turned from their usual blue to red. Golden rings flew loosely around each of their forms as they gradually disappeared. Each of them saw a mixed image of the transporter room and the planet they were about to beam on to. They each had to stand completely still, until the transportation sequence started, because then they found that they couldn't move. As they beamed, they all experienced the weirdest feeling. It was like, well, like they couldn't feel a thing, until finally it was over. They could see the planet fully, and they looked around to get oriented on where they were. As they looked around, they noticed ample plant life, but no people.

"Strange, I would have expected a welcome." Kirk stated, to no one in particular.

"Captain, it _is_ possible that it is not the Kim'iri custom to provide a welcome party for foreign life forms." Spock informed him. "They may not find it logical."

"I guess you're right. But still, something's off. I can't put my finger on it but..something _is_ off."

"Sir, I have a bad feeling about this..." Rey trailed off.

"We better get moving. I see smoke in the distance. That's a good place to start." Kirk told them.  
Everyone started walking. Bones took a step, and his foot slipped, but he caught his balance before he fell. He looked at the ground, which was slightly sparkly. He looked up at the alien sky and saw that it was morning. He took this trivial bit of information and stored it in his mind, even though he probably wouldn't need it. The group continued walking toward the smoke. As they walked Kirk abruptly stopped as he heard some sort of cry. He flipped open his communicator.

"Enterprise, beam us up." No answer. "Enterprise, come in." Still no answer. "Spock, what's wrong with my communicator?!"

"Captain, there appears to be some sort of interference with our communication system, which appears to be because of the atmosphere. We cannot expect to speak to the Enterprise."

"Great. Well, they'll fall back on plan B."

"Plan B?" Spock inquired, turning his head diagonally and raising his Vulcan eyebrow, as he usually did.

"Yeah. They'll automatically beam us up in two hours if they don't hear from us. And since they _won't_ hear from us," he paused for a brief moment, "it'll be two hours."

Spock nodded an affirmative. He then looked up in the trees as they all heard a similar cry to that which Kirk heard. A phaser blast sailed through the air, hitting and killing Morrison. They all jumped. More bolts sailed through the air as the remaining crew pulled out their phasers. They shot at their attackers, who were perched in the trees. Some jumped down with the agility of a monkey and continued firing.

"Wha- How do they have Klingon phasers?!" Kirk demanded to no one in particular.

"It is possible that there is something they are not telling us, Captain." Spock answered.

" _Obviously_ there's something they're not telling us, like, WHY they're shooting at us, not _escorting_ us to the ship that's supposedly broken!" Bones practically yelled.

"I do not understand why you are restating my observation, doctor." Spock calmly stated.

"Not now, you two!" Kirk ordered, before rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly. He then noticed Rey running toward the attackers, staff in hand. She took several of them down in one fluid, trained stroke. She took several more down, and on the last hit she yelled a sharp battle yell, then stood, breathing heavily, in a ready position. Her eyes looked behind her to see a blue alien coming up behind her. She quickly turned, nailing the alien with her staff, finishing with a second yell. Another came up behind her to see her do a back handspring to gain sufficient distance. She then threw her staff like a javelin at this one, striking him in the forehead. She then ran to her staff which had an alien nearby. She did a front handspring and hit him with her feet when she came up from the move. She got down and rolled while grabbing her staff, to dodge a phaser shot. She got up, and a phaser appeared in her hand. She shot that one. _Wow. She really_ does _know what she's doing,_ the captain thought.

The others continued shooting until all the attackers were down. Chekov ran to the breathless lieutenant.

"Wow, zat was amazing!" He said, excitedly.

She smiled, while still catching her breath. "Thanks. I learned- most of those gymnastic moves-at the academy." She continued panting.

"Even _without_ the moves, zat was...zat was amazing!" He opened his mouth to say more, but the captain spoke and cut him off.

"The sun's getting low. We'd better find shelter."

"Yes, sir," the team said in unison.

They found a small cave, which they all entered. Spock left to get some firewood, because it was getting rather cold. He returned with ample firewood, then spoke while setting his wood pile down in the center of the makeshift camp.

"Captain, it is already night time. The rotational cycle of this planet must consist of very short days. As you recall, it was morning when we arrived, because Doctor McCoy slipped on the grass, as it was covered with dew. Only forty-five minutes have elapsed since we have been on this planet."

* * *

The team slept in the cave that night and in the early morning they were finally beamed up after what seemed like an eternity. When they arrived at the Enterprise, Scotty was operating the transporter. Once the team had materialized, Kirk saw Scotty and immediately spoke to him.

"Didn't you wait a little long to beam us up?"

"No, sir. It was two hours, just like you told me."

The team burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Scotty asked, confused.

Kirk stopped laughing, but still had a huge smile on his face. "Well, it was two _days_ for us. The planet has a really, _really_ short cycle."

"I can see that, sir." Scotty said, laughing a little as well.

After that ordeal, Spock spoke to the captain.

"Captain, I have done some research on the Kim'iri, and they made an agreement with the Klingons. Their planet, Kim'ir, is filled with natural resources. The Klingons wanted the resources in exchange for technology, therefore the Kim'iri gifted them with the resources because they had no need for them."

"How'd they know that we're Federation?" Kirk asked.

"The Klingons informed them of our existence and instructed them to kill us if they saw us. We are enemies, as you know."

Kirk nodded.

The rest of the day went as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

The night of the Kim'ir ordeal, Chekov again caught up with Rey while she was on her way to her quarters.

"Rey!"

She turned to face him. "Yeah?" She said, smiling.

He abruptly stopped running when he reached her.

"Are you off tomorrow?" All this had happened on a Friday, therefore the next day was Saturday, which not everyone had as leave. Chekov was wondering if she had this day off, because he did.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, d-do-zis sounds odd, but do you like...uh..." He paused, trying to find the correct word. He looked down at the ground, with a worried looking expression on his face. Then he looked back at her with a very excited expression. "Coffee! Do you like coffee?"

"Oh, yeah. Actually the first time I tried it was at the Academy. I tried it black and I didn't like it, then I added the cream and sugar and _then_ I liked it." She said all this excitedly and with a smile.

"Well, would you like to get some in ze morning? Zere's a cafe aboard ze Enterprise."

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to!" She smiled.

His already happy face somehow brightened a bit. "Ok. Tomorrow zen?"

"Tomorrow." She was still smiling. He then turned and ran off, like he did every time he spoke to her. She turned and walked to her quarters, excited for the next day.

* * *

The next day came and Rey immediately got up and got ready. She met Chekov at the cafe. He was at the door waiting on her and they went inside together. They sat down and ordered coffee and breakfast, too, then they began talking.

"So, I told you how I like my coffee, but you didn't tell me how you like yours."  
"I like it black," he said, smiling mischievously.

She smiled back. A few moment's silence prompted him to ask,"So, how'd you get into Starfleet?"

She sighed. "When I was five, my parents left me on Jakku, a desert planet. I still don't know why they did. I scavenged the battle ruins, left there by a battle fought about thirty years ago. I did it every day. I wanted off of that planet with all my heart, but I didn't want to- and couldn't- steal a ship. So I watched many ships leave, and I felt helpless. One day, when I was fifteen, I-" she quieted her tone a bit. "I stowed away on a large freighter. I didn't know where it was headed. I hoped they wouldn't find me, but I wasn't certain of anything. I didn't know where it was headed, but it turns out it was Earth. When we arrived, I got off after they did, and explored. I went into Starfleet, and the rest, as they say, is history. You?"

"Well, I made excellent grades in school, so when I was thirteen I entered Starfleet. I was-um, a junior cadet. I made good grades zere too, so at sewenteen I was stationed aboard ze Enterprise. But as a kid I lived in Russia as you know, and I lived with my sister, Nadya, who is ze oldest, my oldest brother, Isaak, and my other brother, Demir. I'm ze youngest. Oh, and my dog, Lana. Anyway, we liked to play in ze snow, when it snowed, and had snowball fights and built snowmen. Zen we'd come inside and my mother would make us hot chocolate or coffee when we were older. Zen, when my sister was married, and Isaak and Demir started working I was ze only kid at home. I had _always_ loved space, and so after my mother - well, when she passed, I went into Starfleet."

She looked sympathetically at him. "I- I'm sorry about your mom," she paused, changing the subject. "What's a snowman?"

"A snowman? Well, you make a snowball, zen roll it on ze ground, and it will get bigger. You can make it as big as you want. Zen you make another one, but smaller, and put it on top of ze biggest one. Zen you make another, smaller ball and put it on ze _wery_ top, and zen you decorate him. You put sticks in ze middle ball for arms, zen put rocks or coal on ze top one for eyes and a mouth, and a carrot for a nose. Zen you can put rocks on the middle one for buttons, and you can put a hat on his head or a scarf on him. But we would take our own hats off and put zem on him, but Mother didn't like zat." They both laughed.

The rest of the breakfast went well, the two talked and laughed and got to know each other better. Afterwards both of them went home. About an hour after Rey got home, her doorbell buzzed. She went to and opened the door to see Uhura standing there. Rey smiled.

"Come in!" she told Uhura.

Uhura smiled back and entered the room. "Hi. I haven't really spent much time with you since we set off, so I figured I'd visit."

"Thanks, Uhura."

"Please, Nyota." she corrected.

"Alright then, hello, Nyota." Rey replied.

Nyota smiled. "So, how was the, uh, date?"

"Wh-date? No, no, it wasn't a date, it was just breakfast and coffee." Rey laughed a bit while talking.

"Which is the _definition_ of date." Nyota teased with a smile.

"No, it's the _definition_ of breakfast with a friend." Rey said, innocently.

Nyota smiled mischievously. "Yeah, _boy_ friend"

Rey paused in disbelief. "No-he's not my- we're not-" She paused, trying to find a way out of this crazy fix she found herself in. "Ugh! No." She laughed.

Nyota smiled, then put a hand on Rey's shoulder. "It's ok, Rey. Just teasing you. I figured _somebody_ needed to do it."

Rey smiled, embarrassed.

The two talked for some time longer, and then Nyota checked the time,"Whoa! I stayed _way_ longer than I meant to. I gotta go. See you later." Nyota smiled, and stood to leave. Rey stood too and walked to the door with her friend.

"Bye, Nyota. I hope we can do it again sometime- just without the incessant teasing." Rey said, smiling.

Nyota laughed. "Well, we're on a five year mission, so I think we'll be able to." She walked out the door. "Bye, Rey."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the hiatus... lots of stuff going on. Anyway, I should have a more regular update schedule from now on. :)

Also I realize that Prime reality Chekov is an only child... it doesn't specifically say for alternate Chekov. So I invented a bunch of siblings for him just for fun. :)


End file.
